coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8011 (7th December 2012)
Plot Tommy has spent the night at Rita and Dennis's flat as he digests his split from Tina. Dennis dodges Rita's questions about his new job. Tina informs Gary that she and Tommy have separated, but that she still intends to continue with the pregnancy. Gary's relieved. David chastises Kylie for going out on the lash last night. Kylie secretly takes another contraceptive pill. Still in his wheelchair, Lewis insists on returning to work at the bistro. Steve's amused that Dennis is keeping his job a secret. Dennis implores him not to tell anyone. Steve agrees. Stella's shocked to hear that Tommy's walked out on pregnant Tina. Izzy tearfully thanks Tina for sacrificing so much for her. Gail accidentally stumbles across Kylie's pills when she knocks over her handbag. Kylie explains that she doesn't want a baby at the moment and wants to focus on her job. Gail's sympathetic but advises her to come clean to David straight away. Steve's car stops at Dennis's crossing and he can't resist a sly dig. In revenge, Dennis keeps Steve waiting. Anger rising, Steve beeps his horn and Dennis taps on the windscreen with his stick. Steve snatches the lollipop and drives off with it. Leanne informs Simon that Peter probably won't be coming back for Christmas. Simon takes the news badly, upset that Peter will miss the nativity. Tommy and Gary cause a stir by rowing in the Street. Kevin and Izzy intervene to stop them coming to blows. Lewis invites Gail out for dinner. She's thrilled. Nick proposes a Christmas trip to California for Simon. Leanne's amusement turns to shock when he suggests that they also visit Las Vegas and remarry. Kylie steels herself and explains to David that she never stopped taking the pill. Speculation about Tommy and Tina's split is rife in the Rovers with Beth wondering if Gary's the baby's father. Seething Tommy snaps and confirms that not only is he not the baby's father, Tina is not its mother. Everyone is baffled by his outburst. Cast Regular cast *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Beth Tinker - Lisa George Guest cast *Malcolm Lagg - Robert Fyfe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Crossing in Weatherfield Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail stumbles across Kylie's contraceptive pills and advises her to tell David the truth; and Tina faces a backlash after making her decision about the surrogacy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,540,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes